


Make the Mistakes, Pay the Price

by itsukoii



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Farting, Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: Hiyuu thought some things were better left forgotten about and moved on from—but Yuuki disagreed.





	Make the Mistakes, Pay the Price

"N-no, Yuuki, not tonight... I don't think it's a good idea."

Impatient, the pink-haired man in question allowed Hiyuu's protest to enter one ear and exit the other as he stroked his boyfriend's clothed, thick thighs hungrily, Hiyuu beginning to whine pathetically just after he was forcefully pushed down into a chair.

Truthfully, Hiyuu was always up for getting fucked—but tonight, his gut feeling, quite literally—was telling him otherwise. Although it didn't rumble audibly, Hiyuu could clearly feel his tummy processing and disagreeing with the cheeseburger and milkshake he had stupidly consumed merely half an hour before. Hiyuu's lactose intolerance was often non-existent in small doses of the ingredient, but a full cheeseburger and milkshake were sure to wreak havoc.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Hiyuu had forgotten to take a tablet.

But not only had he forgotten to take one; afterwards, when he went to search for the tablets, he was to be met with loose ends. His medication had disappeared.

What's more—Yuuki wasn't even aware of Hiyuu's intolerance.

When Hiyuu started to cramp and bloat soon after, he knew he had to try protesting against Yuuki's advances—but to no avail, he realized, when Yuuki's hands had already hooked themselves under Hiyuu's knees.

"Yuuki, please, not tonight," Hiyuu begged, attempting to cradle his swollen tummy without Yuuki noticing. Yuuki didn't need to know _why_ Hiyuu was rejecting him, he just needed to know... that Hiyuu was rejecting him, and abide by his wishes regardless.

"Don't fight me," Yuuki soothed with a sweet voice laced with dominance. It sent a shiver down Hiyuu's spine.

Fuck, that meal was really starting to take its toll. Hiyuu writhed and groaned slightly, his stomach visibly bloated, yet thankfully hidden by his baggy shirt so Yuuki wouldn't see. But god, Hiyuu was beginning to feel awful. He winced as the gasses inside of him continued to expand and rumble his tummy.

And then Yuuki hoisted Hiyuu's legs up and back without warning, forcing Hiyuu's thighs to his chest as he was folded against his will.

"No! Stop...!"

That was all it took, for Hiyuu's innards would then be betraying him the foulest way.

A long, loud, smelly, _brrrrrt!_ would escape from his ass, thanks to the pressure Yuuki had caused on Hiyuu's stomach when he practically folded the bassist in half. Hiyuu groaned as the gas expelled from his body, his face flaring up red in humiliation, and he was unable to meet Yuuki's gaze.

It was then, Hiyuu realized, he'd farted in front of Yuuki.

"I'm... I'm s-sorry..."

And Hiyuu's nerves began to run cold, so cold he could feel them burning, when he braved enough to take a peek at Yuuki's blank face. It contained no emotion—it frightened Hiyuu. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say. What was Yuuki thinking? Did he think Hiyuu was disgusting, that he was rude?

He certainly did, Hiyuu decided, once the smell crept up to his own nostrils. Not only was the fart embarrassingly loud and long, but it fucking stank. Despite it being his own scent, the stink made his eyes water, and breathing became difficult as he tried to intake as little gas as possible. He reeked.

"Y-yuuki," Hiyuu managed to mumble after Yuuki remained unnervingly silent.

"Fuck," Yuuki cursed under his breath, "do it again."

 _"What?—_ Ah!"

Taken by surprise when Yuuki pushed Hiyuu's legs back against his stomach just as he did the first time, Hiyuu's ass couldn't help but rip another fart, much to Hiyuu's horror.

"What are you—!"

"Shut up." Yuuki harshly cut Hiyuu off by jerking his legs back yet again, but not hard enough to force another fart out of him. It was just enough of a scare to imprint into Hiyuu that he needed to stay silent and allow Yuuki to do as he pleased.

Quivering at this point under Yuuki's control, Hiyuu remained in shock, now unable to speak or even consider retaliating—even when Yuuki began sniffing the tainted air, the strong musk of Hiyuu's gas stinking up his nostrils.

Yet Yuuki didn't flinch. Every inhale was deep, every inhale consisted of Hiyuu's sweet yet sickly scents, but the taboo excited Yuuki—whilst Hiyuu could only watch as if he were a blinded doe by the headlights of a car—even when Yuuki began patting Hiyuu's bloated tummy that he'd somehow discovered through the baggy clothing and letting out quiet, satisfied moans as his hand moved over the pudgy belly.

By this point, Yuuki had moved down to eye-level with Hiyuu's elevated ass, earning an uncomfortable, precautionary groan from Hiyuu. He knew what'd happen if Yuuki put too much pressure on his stomach, or if he pushed Hiyuu's legs back again.

But Hiyuu didn't want to experience it for real.

"Alright," Yuuki finally spoke up after moments of tense silence, "not tonight."

And with that, the tight grip on Hiyuu's leg and the hand patting his tummy had vanished, and the soft footsteps began to fade away.

Hiyuu lowered his legs and remained dumbfounded.

~

Hiyuu felt a vibration in his pocket. Pausing his bass playing, he reached in to find a message from his significant other.

 _Yuuki: baby, when will you be home?_ _♡_

Hiyuu smiled softly at the pixelated words. So, Yuuki had forgotten about... last night? Or had at least forgiven Hiyuu for what had happened. Hiyuu hoped so—the events were something he thought he could never live down. Even going to bed and getting up was awkward for Hiyuu, as he wanted to avoid Yuuki as much as possible after their... encounter.

Fuck, just thinking about it gave Hiyuu anxiety. Of course, farting in front of your significant other was normal and healthy—but usually it was just a casual, "oh no, excuse me", followed by mutual laughter, understanding, forgiving and forgetting.

Hiyuu and Yuuki's situation was not so casual.

Regardless, he wouldn't bring it up if Yuuki didn't seem to be bothered. He quickly typed a response back.

_Hiyuu: soon, I think. almost done recording for this song. why? do you miss me that much? :P_

_Yuuki: of course I do!_ _♡_

Hiyuu chuckled.

_Yuuki: are you going to be coming straight home or going out to eat?_

Glancing at the time, Hiyuu realized it'd been quite a few hours since he'd eaten a meal, and he was starting to feel peckish. He figured going home and eating would be a quicker and cheaper choice.

_Hiyuu: going home sounds better, I'm getting hungry_

_Yuuki: okay! see you soon_ _♡_

~

"I'm home!"

No answer. Yuuki must've been caught up in some project, or listening to music, or watching some Hollywood flick.

Shrugging it off, Hiyuu removed his shoes and started making way to the kitchen for a snack. He'd have to discuss dinner details with Yuuki soon.

However, an elongated "Hi~yuu!" resonated through the apartment, effectively stopping Hiyuu in his tracks. The voice belonged to Yuuki, and it seemed to be coming from their shared master bedroom. "Come here!"

The bassist saw no reason to disobey. His feet now carried him in the direction of Yuuki's sing-song voice, nonchalantly sticking his thumbs in his pocket as he went.

Before long, Hiyuu had made it to the closed door. Wrapping his hand around the knob, he eagerly turned it and entered inside.

And then his vision went black as what Hiyuu guessed was a blindfold wrapped around his head.

"Yuuki! What are you doing?"

It was then that mixed wafts of warm, probably fast food entered his nostrils, the delectable scents making his mouth water and forcing him to forget all confusion towards whatever Yuuki was doing.

"Come here, baby. Kneel down, that's right," Yuuki whispered as he carefully guided Hiyuu into what Hiyuu assumed was the middle of their bedroom.

The scents got stronger as Hiyuu moved on, and by the time he was kneeling, the delicious smells had him practically drooling. Hiyuu was _starving_.

"Voilà!" Yuuki exclaimed, ripping off Hiyuu's blindfold as he did so.

Before Hiyuu laid a tray on top of the end of their king bed, containing various fast food meals and desserts. As simple as each one was, they all looked _amazing_. The food looked perfect to him; his hunger overtaking his senses of self-control. Usually, Hiyuu would avoid such meals. But tonight, he couldn’t wait to dig in.

Without hesitation, Hiyuu reached up for the food from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Ah-ah-ah," sang Yuuki after smacking Hiyuu's hand away before standing between him and the food, "where are your manners? Please, thank you. God, you're a Neanderthal!"

Hiyuu folded his hands prettily in his lap. "S-sorry," he whispered, looking away. Ah, so this was what Yuuki has up his sleeve tonight. No matter—as long as he abided by Yuuki's orders, he'd surely get food, wouldn't he?

...Wait a minute.

 _Fuck!_ Hiyuu cursed inside of his head, realizing that almost all of the products on the tray contained lactose in some way, and Hiyuu, again, didn't have his _fucking_ tablets. He _still_ didn't know where they were, and he couldn't tell Yuuki he needed them, because Yuuki _still_ didn't know about Hiyuu's intolerance.

Hiyuu's stomach growled amongst his inner conflict and he doubled over slightly, the emptiness starting to cause pain.

"Oh, listen to you. You're starving." Yuuki let his hand run through Hiyuu's brown hair as he spoke, clearly faking sympathy. "Poor thing," he spat.

Yet Yuuki soon turned his back to Hiyuu and grabbed the first item: a chocolate sundae that had by this point almost melted to the point of liquid, however, to Hiyuu, it looked just as delicious as it would have when frozen.

Yuuki also held a spoon in his right hand, the sundae in his left, towering over Hiyuu as Hiyuu remained kneeling obediently. He didn't dare move a muscle unless told to do so—not even when his stomach growled loudly and impatiently.

And then with a soft smirk and half-lidded eyes, Yuuki was spooning a large mound of sundae into Hiyuu's mouth.

The ice cream leaked messily down the corners of Hiyuu's mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the floor—yet Hiyuu didn't care. He couldn't help but moan whoreishly as the frozen dairy treat and overly-sweet chocolate syrup coated his tongue and engulfed his taste buds; it tasted so fucking good, and he felt like such a pretty slut for Yuuki.

"M-more, please," Hiyuu pleaded once he swallowed that mouthful, lapping at the sides of his sticky lips to collect the remaining sundae. His chin remained stained; he couldn't reach it with his tongue.

“You want more? Good boy. Here.” Yuuki didn’t hesitate to shove another large spoonful of the dessert intro Hiyuu’s awaiting mouth.

And then another spoonful.

And another spoonful.

Spoonful after spoonful until the cup was empty.

Hiyuu moaned with every bite. He savoured every flavour, ignored every spill that fell from his mouth, licked at Yuuki's fingers when they got too close.

By that point, Hiyuu's hunger was satisfied.

But Yuuki's was not.

The pink-haired man reached back and placed the empty plastic cup upon the tray with the other food items before grabbing another item of fast food: a giant, greasy slice of pizza, with cheese stuffed inside the crust as well as piled unhealthily on top of the dough.

Hiyuu loved pizza—he really did, and would often eat it in his own time—but only when he had his lactose tablets with him. Plus, something about the overall tense atmosphere between the two men had Hiyuu on edge and his insides unsettled from the get-go. Adding his intolerance to the mix and a ton of lactose-packed food items certainly didn’t do much to alleviate his discomfort.

The pizza slice Yuuki was holding in his hands (it was too large for just one) made Hiyuu want to vomit then and there. His appetite was gone, his anxiety was rising, and he knew it wouldn't take long before something as simple as that sundae he had just been force-fed would start to take effect, especially under circumstances as harsh as these. Hiyuu didn't want to imagine what a pizza slice could do.

But Hiyuu had no time to retaliate, because within seconds of presenting the greasy meal, Yuuki was shoving the tip of it past Hiyuu's lips.

"Mmph!"

"That's right," Yuuki grinned, mixing and smearing the tomato sauce against Hiyuu's already-ice-cream-stained mouth, "eat it." He continued to shove the product into Hiyuu's face until Hiyuu had no choice but to bite off a chunk and chew.

God, it was fucking delicious, and as disgusting as he felt, Hiyuu was moaning once more with every bite. So cheesy, so _greasy_. He gave in to Yuuki's advances, chewing and swallowing eagerly, licking at the rim of his mouth as sensually as he could.

He gave in, treating himself tonight—but it wasn't before long until he'd halfway finished the slice and was beginning to feel his stomach swell beyond a normal resting state. Hiyuu replaced his moans with pained groans as he tried to intake what Yuuki was feeding him, yet he found himself unable to continue.

"Yuuki," Hiyuu mumbled through a mouthful of pizza crust, "I don't think... I can eat any more..."

Ruthlessly, Yuuki shoved the pizza into Hiyuu's mouth again, shutting him up and forcing him to take another bite as Hiyuu began to tremble. Truthfully, Hiyuu knew better than to disobey Yuuki—but tonight was different. There was so much more at stake tonight than during any of their other play-sessions.

"You're going to eat it, fatty. I still have more for you, so don't think I'll let it go to waste. Hear me?"

Hiyuu nodded obediently through clouded, teary eyes as he munched on the remaining bites of pizza, tearing through the cheese-stuffed crust and regretting every bite. He tilted his head down and refused to meet Yuuki's intimidating gaze.

 _Fatty, fatty, fatty._ The name echoed within Hiyuu’s mind as he ate, and he self-conciously crossed his arms over his bloating, fat stomach. No, Hiyuu wasn't fat, was he? Yuuki was surely lying.

"You fucking heard me, you fat piece of shit." Yuuki crouched down to Hiyuu's level, effectively picking up on how Hiyuu felt about the nickname. Excellent, everything was going according to Yuuki's plan. "Look at these." Yuuki grabbed one of Hiyuu's thighs harshly, kneading the fat within his fingertips. His hand could barely cover the span of it. "Fat, fat, _fat_."

Hiyuu's tears finally spilled, the salt mixing with the sticky ice cream-tomato sauce mess on his face as Yuuki slapped the sweatpant-clad thighs. Hiyuu merely watched, his self-esteem depleting quickly as his thigh-fat rippled under the contact.

And then the other thigh _. Slap!_

"And oh, that thing you're hiding there." Hiyuu tucked his arms tighter around his stomach on instinct after hearing Yuuki’s words. "Yeah, that, you pussy. Kindly remove your arms or I'll remove them for you."

Hiyuu removed his arms, letting them rest at his sides. He sobbed.

And then Yuuki was gripping onto Hiyuu's clearly-bloated stomach over the baggy shirt, his hand pushing on and kneading the pudgy belly, earning both sobs and uncomfortable groans from Hiyuu, who was now completely under Yuuki's control. The power made Yuuki grin sadistically.

"You haven't always been this fat, what happened to you?" Yuuki interrogated, watching with pleasure as Hiyuu cried and squirmed and hang his head low in shame. Hiyuu didn't answer the question; he couldn't.

Pushing the hem of Hiyuu's shirt up, Yuuki laughed at the sight of his boyfriend's exposed, pathetic chubby belly, the milky skin soft and squishy to the touch. He patted it, earning the satisfying sounds of skin slapping against skin. Every push and pat made Hiyuu writhe and groan.

"Yuuki, please stop," Hiyuu begged uselessly, fully aware of just how bloated he was at this point, how full of gas he was, how badly the lactose was disagreeing with him. Just a few more pushes would release what had been built up, Hiyuu was certain—and he did _not_ want to go through that again.

Yet Yuuki soon released the grip on Hiyuu's stomach and stood up. In one hand remained the last half of pizza crust; Yuuki shoved it into Hiyuu’s now-empty mouth. The mouth just waiting to be filled.

"I told you to finish it, fatty. Did I not make myself clear enough?"

As Hiyuu chewed slowly through tears and sobs, careful not to choke, he nodded.

And Hiyuu cried. He was so humiliated—yet he knew Yuuki was getting off on every aspect of it. Sick bastard!

"Useless." Yuuki grabbed Hiyuu's cheeks, pinching his boyfriend's face painfully tight between his thumb and fingers. With force, he jerked Hiyuu's face up, forcing the submissive to look at him in the eye. The corners of Yuuki's lips upturned in a disgusting smirk—just as disgusting as the mess on Hiyuu's lips, if not worse—as he watched with sick satisfaction at Hiyuu's jaw, working hard to chew, his tear-stained cheeks and watering eyes, as well as how he continued to hold his arms over his stomach.

"Eat!"

"Mmph!"

And then with one aggressive push to Hiyuu's bloated tummy executed by Yuuki's free hand, Hiyuu was folding over forward as his ass ripped a low, long, _brrrrrt!,_ earning a loud groan from Hiyuu and caused his body to jerk with harder sobs as the humiliation continued to crumble what remaining shards of self-worth he still held onto.

He had done it again. Of course he fucking did, the useless fatty.

Hiyuu had farted again.

With a quick sniff, Hiyuu realized the stink had risen to his nostrils, and it wouldn't be long before it reached Yuuki's. It stank worse than usual, forcing Hiyuu’s nose to crinkle up in disgust at his own scent.

Truly, Hiyuu wanted to apologize—he wanted to excuse himself. But he couldn't manage a single word, the sheer embarrassment overtaking him, his tears and sobs sure to make his voice crack pathetically. The brunet lowered his head shamefully.

"Look at you. You're really nothing but a farting fatty, aren't you? You fucking stink, Hiyuu," Yuuki degraded, sniffing the air and intaking his boyfriend's pure, organic, _disgusting_ scent.

Yuuki then hummed before pushing down on Hiyuu's fat stomach once more.

_brrrrrrt!_

And another loud, long fart expelled itself from Hiyuu's ass.

_brrrrt. brrrt._

With every harsh push of Yuuki's hand, Hiyuu would fart. He'd sob. He'd choke on air, and he'd be forced to sit in the air of his own stink, sniff the cause of his inordinate mortification. He'd dry heave at every push to his stomach.

Still, Hiyuu did not speak; Yuuki did not either. Instead, Yuuki stood up and turned back to the tray—and returned with a bowl of soggy, _cheesy_ poutine, and a fork.

 _No more, no more, no more, please!_ Hiyuu desperately called inside of his head, pleading and begging. What more could Yuuki possibly want? Had Hiyuu’s humiliation via force-feeding until he farted not been enough?

"You must feel a little lighter after all of that... gas release." Yuuki spat the words out with heavy distaste. "I figured you could use some more food to fill that tummy. After all, you were _famished_ when you arrived home.” Famished; how dramatic Yuuki was, all to instill more embarrassment into Hiyuu.

_No!_

The poutine was cold, Hiyuu noted with disappointment, once the first forkful of the soggy food had been shoveled into his mouth. The cheese had solidified, the gravy had cooled, the fries had hardened and lost their flavour. He cringed at the taste with every chew, but powered through. He didn't want to disobey Yuuki, especially not this far into the pink-haired man's fantasy.

But when he'd swallowed and Yuuki was threatening him with another forkful, Hiyuu braved forward and turned his scarlet, tear-stained face away with blatant shame and fear.

He couldn't handle another bite.

His stomach was feeling the worst it has been thus far: he was continuing to bloat, he could hear audible disagreements between the considerable amount of lactose he'd eaten and his digestive system, and overall felt utterly shitty. Hiyuu just couldn't handle anymore.

Through tears and with a broken voice, he spoke quietly.

"Yuuki, p-please, no more..."

Because Hiyuu knew what could possibly happen next.

Hiyuu knew how his body would react if Yuuki went too far, if Hiyuu was fed too much lactose without a tablet. He didn't want to face it happening for real—the thought alone terrified him.

"I can't, please..."

And that was the breaking point for Hiyuu and his intolerance—whilst Yuuki had his arms crossed impatiently, a sick grin on his face as he stared down at what was his absolutely pathetic mess of a boyfriend.

"Hiyuu, I believe I asked you to eat," Yuuki demanded, although he'd returned the fork and poutine behind him onto the tray. "Why did you disobey me?"

The budding pressure in Hiyuu's lower abdomen had him moaning, groaning, and sobbing heavily, at this point both from humiliation and incredible pain. He was unable to respond to Yuuki—the only words he could mumble to himself were words of expressing great discomfort. "I... oh, _fuck me...!"_

Meanwhile, Hiyuu's ass didn't fail to let loose more loud farts, further eating away at his already-crumbling ego, fueling the fires of his total humiliation—but much to Hiyuu's anxieties and worst fears, his system had more than just gas in it.

"Yuuki, please...!" Hiyuu begged uselessly, clenching his teeth tightly and crying heavily. His arms remained over his pained stomach in an attempt to soothe it, but it still ached so insanely he was nearly folded over completely.

The brooding pressure in his abdomen continued to run lower, lower, and lower still.

Sickeningly, Yuuki merely watched. Smirking.

And before Hiyuu could retaliate in opposition to his own body, before he could prepare himself and attempt to clench his asshole closed, the muscles had secreted their contents against Hiyuu's will.

As if Hiyuu hadn't already done enough to embarrass himself.

With another long, this time _wet_ fart, Hiyuu whined with morbid realization.

He'd just shat his fucking pants.

The brunet couldn't speak, he couldn't move. The feeling of the warm waste sitting in his boxers made him cringe, and there were no words to express just how terrible he felt. The number one thing Hiyuu was afraid of, had happened.

In front of Yuuki too, no less, who at this point had a face scrunched up in disgust.

The atmosphere remained silent as Hiyuu stared wide-eyed at the ground, breathing heavily as his system would proceed to expel its remaining wastes into his already-soiled clothes as Hiyuu couldn’t do anything to stop it from continuing. Frozen with shock, fear, and judgement, Hiyuu's body remained still.

"Hiyuu, did you just..." Yuuki trailed off angrily, bending his body at the hips to meet face-to-face with Hiyuu, "you disgusting, fat piece of nothing! You shit yourself!"

Grabbing Hiyuu's hair harshly, the pink-haired man forced his submissive's head up, their gazes burning into one another. "And I still had more to feed you. What a pity." He released the grip on Hiyuu's soft hair, shoving him back. "Fuck, you stink, sitting there in your own shit like that. How does it feel? Terrible, I hope."

Terrible? Yuuki had to be kidding. There didn't exist a word to express how awful Hiyuu currently felt—his drying tears and harsh sobs meant nothing.

"Disgusting!"

And then Yuuki's foot was pressing onto Hiyuu's gut, pushing him around and forcing him to coat his ass and junk with the shit he was sandwiching between his boxers and pants.

Hiyuu couldn't bring himself to retaliate. What's done was done.

Yet he continued to cry pathetically, uselessly, as Yuuki laughed maniacally and shoved Hiyuu around in his own waste, before giving one harsh kick and knocking Hiyuu off his knees and back onto his rear—now forcing Hiyuu to _literally sit in his own shit_ , and it wasn’t long before Hiyuu realized that _this_ was certainly the most unpleasant thing he thought he’d ever encounter. The amount of how unsanitary and plain revolting he felt was immeasurable, every squish and smear of soft, creamy waste against his ass compelling him to gag. But fuck, the smell of it alone was nauseating enough to threaten his remaining stomach contents to up and quickly expel out of his mouth rather than his ass. Hiyuu cupped his hand over his mouth and nose to prevent it from happening.

" _Foul._ We're done." Without so much as even a tiny, pitiful glance, Yuuki grabbed the food tray and made his way to the door—but not before stopping a few feet away from where Hiyuu was sitting.

"Ah, just a minute," Yuuki hummed, searching his pocket for something.

Hiyuu watched with dread as Yuuki retracted his hand and pulled out a small collection of paper-wrapped tablets.

Hiyuu couldn't believe it. His lost lactose tablets!

"Oh, goodness. I guess I should've given you these before, hmm? Ah, no matter," Yuuki dangled the tablets tauntingly in Hiyuu's face before snatching them back before Hiyuu could reach out a hand to take them, "this'll have taught you not to forget these again, won't it? It'll have taught you not to deny me sex without saying why, only to fart in my face instead. You're fucking despicable."

Every word made Hiyuu wince—every word pierced him painfully. Because he knew Yuuki was right.

“Honestly, the other night I saw you left them out, and I’d meant to pick them up and return them to you—but it seemed like by the time you’d started eating, you’d completely forgotten. I just figured, ‘why bother?’ and held onto them,” Yuuki confessed, to Hiyuu’s immediate surprise. He never would’ve guessed that Yuuki took them. “…and then yesterday, I was met with the after-effects of your intolerance. I wanted to pay you back for that tonight.”

And then with one last sniff of the bedroom’s air and his face twisting up with disgust, Yuuki had vanished, leaving Hiyuu sitting alone in his own shit, disgusted, humiliated, and in utter _shock_.

Yuuki’s plan had worked; Hiyuu would never forget his tablets again.

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-10-23: i've been noticing a lot of people have been ghost-reading this fic, probably for its shock value. but please if you make it this far, give the fic a kudos if you liked it. i worked hard on it and didn't really intend for it to be read for shock value xoxo thank you


End file.
